


Atmosphere (or, a Casual Affair)

by m0ette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Communication Failure, M/M, Teenagers, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ette/pseuds/m0ette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это были дни неуверенной, осторожной дружбы, как затишье перед бурей; и пока Кисе был уверен, что удар локтем в лицо - не то проявление дружбы, о которой он всегда мечтал, Аомине вообще-то никогда и не должен был быть нормальным другом.<br/>(Дело в том, что ты не можешь вечно имитировать то, во что не веришь.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atmosphere (or, a Casual Affair)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Atmosphere (or, a Casual Affair)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042554) by [Phosphorite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphorite/pseuds/Phosphorite). 



> С Новым Годом, Юджиния, и с первой годовщиной нашего знакомства!

 

 **ко·пи·ро·вать** , -рую, -руешь

_1\. снимать копию с чего-либо, делать копию чего-либо._  
 _2\. воспроизводить что-либо._  
 _3\. подражать кому-, чему-либо, точно воспроизводить чьи-либо движения, мимику и т.п._

Вот в чем дело.  
Ты не можешь вечно имитировать то, во что не веришь.

\--- 

Эти слова преследовали его задолго до средней школы.

Ему знаком шаблон: мечтательные глаза девушек, неловкий смех, призрачный румянец их щек и пальчики, нервно перебирающие складки юбки.

_\- То, как твои волосы спадали на лицо. То, как горели твои глаза. Как твоя улыбка осветила классную комнату, когда ты вошел - именно в этот момент я осознала, что полюбила тебя. С первого взгляда._

Иногда они улыбаются. Иногда - смеются. Иногда у него есть настроение им ответить, а иногда нет. Иногда он подыгрывает; единожды, дважды, трижды, четыре-пять-шесть-семь раз - ему несложно скопировать их энтузиазм, очаровать, используя их собственные действия. Бессвязные шарады, но не любовь.

Он ничего не чувствует.  
(Не то, чтобы это что-либо значило.)

Задолго до средней школы, только в одном он был уверен наверняка.  
Амбиция с первого взгляда.

_\- Можешь ли ты быть на равных с легкоатлетами? Сможешь ли ты побить школьный рекорд забитых мячей за футбольный матч? Спорим, у тебя не получится выполнить четыре хоум-рана за бейсбольную игру?_

Адреналин нахлынул волной, возбуждая. Удовольствие от погружения с головой в неизвестное. Томное, приятное ощущение, поднимающееся вдоль позвоночника вверх, заставляющее его кровь кипеть.

Он не может скопировать это чувство.  
Он знает, что именно это - то, что делает его особенным.

Но чем старше он становится, тем сильнее это чувство ускользает: вызовы, дерзость, потрясающие достижения; одно за одним, они все прокладывают путь апатии. Она оставляет его опустошенным, не в силах ни словами выразить, ни даже в полной мере осознать потерю этого потенциала.

Что-то знакомое, и совершенно чужое.  
Похоже на медленный подъем перед неизбежным падением.

Но наступает день,  
(не такой, как все другие)  
когда один баскетбольный мяч неожиданно сбивает всю его жизнь с привычного курса;  
внезапно, в центре его вселенной - человек, в самой середине, и он осознает, что снова чувствует.  
(Заинтересованный взгляд, голос, расслабленый смех, вся жизнь впереди - )

_Тебе нужно что-то еще?_

"Да," - хочется ему кричать, кричать, пока не откажут легкие, кричать, срываясь на смех, потому что это было так давно - и оно снова здесь - радость, восторг, легкомыслие и напряжение, ощутимое ровно настолько, чтобы ему захотелось содрать свою кожу.

Он не останавливается даже подумать, почему он никогда раньше ни к кому ничего подобного не испытывал.

Потому что не существует такого понятия, как "любовь с первого взгляда", и когда Аомине смотрит на него, стоящего в дверном проеме, с искренним недоумением на лице, крошечная, незначительная частичка в душе Кисе загорается, беспрецедентно и очень, очень маняще.

Он улыбается, и, возможно, в этот момент что-то меняется навсегда.

В последующие дни он научится гримасничать; спустя недели - смотреть с ненавистью; в месяцы, сменяющие один другой, как кадры в кинопленке, он поймет, что значит - сгорать от ошеломляющего разочарования неточных попаданий и полупоражений, но та улыбка.. она больше не покидает его.  
(Это не должно ничего значить.)

\---

Это.. странно.  
Он так старается, хотя может и не прилагать усилий вовсе.  
 _Еще раз, еще, еще один, и в этот раз точно получится -_  
у Кисе никогда не получается, но он не останавливается.

Что-то тянет его вперед ежедневно, и сдаться даже за вариант не рассматривается. Быть растроенным, быть радостным - слова с таким абстрактным значением смешиваются и переплетаются друг с другом, пока он не перестает совершенно различать, что именно он чувствует; третий час, на его ногах волдыри, на руках - синяки, но он не может остановиться.

"Шел бы ты домой," - всегда говорят усталые глаза Аомине, и кончики пальцев Кисе горят содранной кожей и разочарованием; он не знает, почему он улыбается, представляя себе, как душит Аомине прямо там, на площадке, но и это видение оставляет его, трясущегося от сдерживаемого смеха.

\- Завтра, - вместо этого говорит Кисе, и хоть его легкие в агонии, голос не дрогнул.  
Он никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, и никогда не чувствовал себя хуже.

 _Я попробую завтра._  
Это обещание, и это - проклятие.

Они входят в предсказуемый буйный ритм, настолько отличающийся от относительного спокойствия их товарищей. Он не знает, как так выходит, ему это и не надо; каждый день Кисе приходит в школу, думая, - сегодня! - и каждый день он уходит, крича, - завтра! - и вот, как оно есть, так оно и происходит.

Конечно, не важно, сколько раз он проигрывает, ведь он знает, как выйграть другими путями. Не нужно многого - неуместный комментарий, кривая усмешка, откровенное нахальство; он выучил разницу в интонациях, с которыми Аомине произносит второй слог его имени. То, как глаза Аомине опасно сужаются, когда он раздражен, и то, как Куроко прячет довольную улыбку в вороте свитера, когда думает, что никто не видит.

День за днем на тренировке Аомине останавливает его, и день за днем утром в школе Кисе включается снова.

Это.. крошечные, ничего не значащие победы, но он все равно ценит их практически так же, как полусекундные поражения в игре, потому что они зажигают в нем что-то, поднимают.. заставляют чувствовать.

(словно он меняется, развивается, словно есть еще вещи, в которых Аомине в поле его досягаемости;  
случаи, вроде того, когда он нечаянно ударился головой о дверку шкафчика в раздевалке после тренировки, а Аомине, смеясь над ним, ударился в два раза сильнее; как он кинул - с идеальной точностью - полную бутылку воды, которая попала Аомине аккурат в лицо, а после - спасался от него бегством; как он старался, старался, старался не думать о том, почему же его улыбку всегда сопровождал убийственный взгляд, но  
иногда он все равно вспоминает, и  
в такие ночи беспокойство пробирает его до костей, и он не может уснуть до утра, и все думает, думает)

В такие моменты он готов поклясться, что держит в своих руках свет, словно лучи пробиваются сквозь кожу его ладоней наружу.

Этот свет заполняет шумные коридоры гимназии, летаргически вялые классные комнаты, окутывает его во время перерыва на ланч, проведенного в отчаянных попытках не подавиться бенто, приготовленным Момои, и наблюдении за читающим Куроко.

Но более всего, эти моменты совпадают с подавленными ухмылками Аомине, молчаливыми улыбками, вспышками чего-то почти осязаемого посреди мира насмешек, колкостей и нерешительности сердца самого Кисе.

Это были дни неуверенной, осторожной дружбы, как затишье перед бурей; и пока Кисе был уверен, что удар локтем в лицо - не то проявление дружбы, о которой он всегда мечтал, Аомине вообще-то никогда и не должен был быть нормальным другом.

(Потому что однажды Кисе уж точно превзойдет Аомине во всем, и все это - тренировка, репетиция того момента, когда грызущие его амбиции сойдут на нет; они ведь должны, в конце-концов, однажды, пока он не сможет смотреть Аомине в лицо и не чувствовать больше тревоги и тяжести этой безымянной эмоции, разрывающей все стены его решимости.)  
Это.. может, наверное, что-то значить, если бы он хоть на секунду перестал об этом думать;  
но дни сокращаются, и ночи становятся холоднее, и в скором времени наступила Зима.

В уходящем году он думал, вспоминал, и думал снова о тех дождливых днях, когда он били друг друга зонтиками и делали маленькие бумажные самолетики из экзаменационных работ, которые они завалили; ему хочется запомнить эти дни праздной глупости, запомнить матчи, которые они выигрывали без всяких усилий, запомнить тепло рук Аомине, когда он обнимал его, празднуя победу.

(Ему хочется заморозить эти моменты навсегда, когда они бежали по коридору, крича, словно они были королями в школе;  
 _этот мир у наших ног,_  
но время не остановить, не смотря на все попытки Кисе раствориться в этих моментах, и когда он, наконец, осознает, что изменилось, уже слишком поздно.)

Похоже на закат, на возврат волны в море.  
Это поражение, и медленно угасающая улыбка Аомине.

(Шесть людей на тренировке, затем пять, потом четыре; один за одним голоса приглушаются, пока эхо не затихает совсем, и когда Кисе прислоняется горячим лбом к холодному окну в пустом коридоре, он осознает, что с каждым днем имитировать прежний задор.)  
Он пытается убедить себя, что все в порядке;  
потому что безнадежное разочарование разрасталось в его душе, и может однажды, в один из этих дней  
(это перестанет что-то значить.)

\---

В свой последний год в средней школе, Кисе проснулся, и, встреченый тишиной серого вторничного утра, осознал, что есть четыре вещи, в которых он абсолютно уверен:  
раз - пустота и апатия неосуществленного потенциала и невыполненных амбиций вернулась;  
два - так или иначе, это связано с Аомине;  
три - должен быть способ преодолеть это чувство;  
четыре - прямо сейчас.

\---

Это не должно было закончиться так, как оно, в конце-концов, закончилось.  
Кисе во многих вещах был не уверен, но это он знал абсолютно точно.

Ирония в том, что он осознает это в ту же секунду, когда слова срываются с его губ, разрезая прохладный воздух, и он чувствует этот холод еще долго после того, как эхо затихает; его голос звучит тихо, и Аомине заметно напрягается - по позвоночнику к плечам, и до самых кончиков пальцев.

На долю секунды Кисе хочется забрать свои слова назад - он даже открывает рот, - " _нет_ ," - хочется кричать, - " _это не должно быть так, мне так жаль, я запаниковал, я не знал, что делать_ ," - но все это бесполезно - Аомине резко выдыхает и так же резко обнимает Кисе, и что-то горькое, почти траурное течет против его воли по венам.

Он ощущает, как губы растягиваются в кривой полуулыбке, будто какой-то механизм приводит шестеренки в движение; натягивает уголки губ в неестественном энтузиазме, и напряжение не исчезает ни на одну, две, три секунды, которые Аомине пристально вглядывается в его лицо.

(Нет;  
теперь уже бесполезно;  
ведь это - та игра, которую Кисе обязан выйграть любой ценой, даже если ему придется жульничать.)

Улыбка застывает на его лице, а в голосе эхом отдается Зима, которой нет конца.  
 _Эй, знаешь,_  
 _это ведь не должно ничего значить._

Это конец.  
Эти слова сотрясают все его существо - как скопированная техника, имитация жизни, карикатура того, кем, по его мнению, он должен стать, чтобы пережить это; потому что какая-то часть его почему-то нуждается в этом, да так отчаянно, до дрожи в руках.

(Что-то происходит, что-то ломается, но если уж он проиграл - то только к лучшему.)

Он хочет понять, почему же мелькает боль - разочарование? - во взгляде Аомине, но оно исчезает прежде, чем Кисе успевает что-либо сделать, теряется во вспышке чего-то почти жестокого в его темных глазах; тени замерли в раздевалке так же, как замерло в эти секунды сердце в груди Кисе, а за стенами кипела жизнь.

_-Ты_  
 _раздражаешь, -_

\- вот как, спустя, казалось бы, световые годы тишины, отвечает Аомине; и хоть он толкнул Кисе спиной к дверке шкафчика достаточно сильно, стоны боли с его губ он срывает внезапным, агрессивным поцелуем;  
и какая-то крошечная часть Кисе в истерике, потому что в тот момент, когда он ощущает на своих плечах сильные пальцы Аомине, он точно знает, что _за всю свою жизнь никогда и ни за что не забудет этого;_  
и все это - ошибка, потому что их зубы неуклюже стучат друг о друга, и Аомине тихо ругается, выдыхая, прежде чем неловко скользнуть меж губ Кисе языком, и вместо того, чтобы улучшить ситуацию, это делает все только _хуже;_  
потому что это самый отвратный поцелуй из всех, которые у него когда-либо были, но одновременно _именно такой, которого он когда-либо желал_ \- вчера, сегодня, и совершенно точно будет желать завтра, и от этого осознания хочется умереть.

Он почти уверен, что это что-то значит,  
(почти уверен, что это значит очень много,)  
так, что он не может спокойно думать об этом, в последующие моменты судорожных, изучающих касаний, потому что есть в этом что-то настолько открытое, честное и уязвимое, что всех сил Кисе едва хватает на то, чтобы замкнуться и сымитировать поведение девчонок, до которых ему никогда не было дела, и которым никогда не было дела до него.

(Так намного лучше, - говорит он себе, - так проще, - он убеждает себя, потому что он так и не смог скопировать то чистое разочарование, исходящее от Аомине, и он бы засмеялся от ироничности их положения, если бы все его существо не трещало в этот момент по швам.)

Это чудо бешеных гормонов их возраста, что кому-то из них вообще удается кончить. И дело не в том, что это не - (странно? непривычно?) приятно, но - когда он после утыкается лбом Аомине в ключицу, в беспорядке наспех сорванной одежды и расстегнутых ремней, дышит Кисе коротко и рвано, и плечи его никак, черт возьми, не перестанут трястись, и он просто не может поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть в неизбежную пустоту в глазах Аомине.

Не так должно было это случиться, и они, наверное, оба знают;  
но Кисе не знает, что же делать дальше, и потом уже слишком поздно.

\---

После они три дня не разговаривают.  
И даже не смотря на то, что они давно уже распадались как коллектив, как команда, жуткая пустота заполняет то место, где раньше были их шутливые стычки и пикировки; никто ничего об этом не говорит, но иногда Кисе чувствует на себе тихий, смущенный взгляд Куроко.

В пятницу Момои спрашивает Аомине что-то о грядущих выпускных экзаменах, и Кисе не слышит всего ответа, но Аомине произносит его имя; и это немного, это практически ничего, но он поднимает глаза и встречается с Аомине взглядом.  
(В них.. искорка жизни, огонек света, и в ту же секунду наваждение исчезает, но - каким-то образом, кажется, Кисе точно знает, что как только Момои убежит домой со своими подружками после уроков, и их смех стихнет вдали, Аомине будет ждать его у школьных ворот, а потом, ну..)

 _Это ведь не должно ничего значить, правда?_  
..Тогда почему же так больно?  
Ведь.. не должно же, и сколько же раз Кисе твердил себе это, снова и снова, в надежде, что эти слова станут хоть чуть больше похожи на правду; то, как он раз за разом проигрывал сцену произошедшего три дня назад, пытаясь решить, что хуже - если бы это произошло еще раз, или нет;  
но, возможно, есть еще шанс, что его слова станут правдой, если Аомине в это поверит, если сам Кисе сможет вытащить из него эту эмоцию и сделать своей.  
(Это не так отвратительно, в этот раз, то, как они целуются; их поцелуй почти.. неуверенный, нерешительний, или - робкий? такой, что заставляет Кисе задуматься о признаниях за великов в школьном дворе, о первых поцелуях и неловких попытках держаться за руки; в какой-то момент он чувствует, как что-то в его душе продолжает ломаться.)

Он не понимает, как можно быть настолько счастливым и настолько растроенным одновременно.  
Он вспоминает об этом месяца через два, словно тень ушедших дней, остатки тех амбиций, за которые он уже не мог ухватиться.  
Все.. по-прежнему, верно?  
Разочарование или радость, _что же я.._

Должно быть, все по-прежнему; и это единственное, что заставляет его двигаться вперед в тот тихий день, как, впрочем, и в многие, неизбежно следующие после; когда бессвязные вздохи превращаются в шепот " _моих родителей не будет дома все выходные_ ", и недели теряются в калейдоскопе отвращения в самому себе и похоти; когда он просто сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги, уставившись на закатное солнце, и спящий Аомине утыкается носом ему в живот, это совершенно ничего не значит.

Да и как может,  
когда Аомине не смотрит на него свысока, с презрением, плещущимся в глубине синих глаз, только когда он спит рядом; когда единственные слова, произнесенные не в разрозненные моменты неуместной слабости, всегда коротки и сухи; когда день рано или поздно подходит к концу, и Кисе настолько же пуст, насколько пусты глаза Аомине.  
(И то, что он, как казалось самому Кисе, уже давным-давно отпустил, продолжает снедать его изнутри, и он не может приструнить свои амбиции; внезапно, Аомине поворачивается и сонно шепчет его имя, и Кисе знает  
 _Я,_  
 _наверное,_  
 _схожу с ума._ )

Иногда он готов поклясться, что кто-то знает.  
Иногда он готов поклясться, что Момои хочет что-то сказать, но держит язык за зубами, словно знает что-то, чего он, Кисе, не знает.  
Иногда ему хочется кричать, кричать, только чтобы понять, что кричать ему больше не о чем.  
(Вот как он понимает, что это должно закончиться.)

\---

Все заканчивается книгой.  
Когда Момои все-таки соглашается помочь Кисе с подготовкой к выпускным экзаменам, они располагаются в полупустой школьной библиотеке. Момои кладет на стол потрепаную книжицу - учебник английской грамматики, а сама откидывается на спинку стула.

\- Прости за опоздание - я не могла найти мои конспекты, поэтому пришлось отдолжить у Дай-чана, - щебечет она, собирая мешающие волосы в хвост. Она морщит свой нос в отвращении, открывая первую страницу, - Господи, да она же разваливается! Он что, играет в баскетбол ею, когда тренировки прогуливает? Клянусь,.. а? - она останавливается, не закончив мысль, вытаскивая сложенный листочек бумаги, спрятанный между страницами; красная оценка в правом верхнем углу указывает на ее изначальное предназначение, а улыбка на губах Момои указывает на ее заинтересованность.

\- Да, не удивительно, - вздонула она, покачав головой, и вернула листок на прежнее место, а потом, задумавшись, снова взялась за него и пробежала по странице вглядом, - оу?

Звучит это "оу" почти угрожающе, и уже после всего Кисе думает, что бы произошло, если бы он никак на это не отреагировал; но выражение лица Момои неуловимо меняется, словно в предчувствии чего-то плохого, и она тревожно мнет листок тонкими пальцами, будто понимает, что увидела что-то, не предназначающееся для ее глаз.  
(Это само по себе уже должно было насторожить его, но Кисе не обращает на это внимания; что-то внутри его щелкает, и его рука тянется сама по себе.)

Момои удивленно выдыхает, когда он выхватывает бумагу из ее рук, но, однако, не сопротивляется. Быстро просмотрев тест, он про себя отмечает забавность ленивых переводов Аомине, но Кисе сразу понимает, на что все это время смотрела Момои.

Рядом с одним ответом, уже почти в конце, стояли несколько вопросительных знаков, там, где были расчерчены две линии для диалога на английском, который нужно было перевести на японский:

_А: Что это значит?_  
 _В: Это не имеет значения._

После примера было свободное место для обеих строчек, но Кисе видит только один ответ. Вопросительные знаки, проставленные учителем, только добавляют моменту абсурдности, и он чувствует, как стынет кровь в его венах; вдруг, комната кажется слишком крошечной, и пространство слишком тесным, Момои - слишком понимающей, и он - он просто не может остаться, но не может и уйти, и вообще больше ничего не знает и не понимает.

Он переворачивает лист, и улыбается Момои беззаботно; ведь тело его работает только на рефлексах, в то время как эмоции его переполняют и все в порядке все в порядке я в порядке -

(Он видит слишком отчетливо - намеренно четкий и крупный, сильно отличающийся от тех неразборчивых каракулей, которым написана вся остальная работа, и Кисе никогда не перестанет думать об этом.) 

_В: НО Я ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ОНО ИМЕЛО ЗНАЧЕНИЕ_

Позже, уже вечером, он смотрит на свой телефон, на мириады односложных смс-ок от абонента "Аоминеччи", и понимает, что он просто не может так больше.

Страх парализует его конечности, переполняет его, потому что он просто не знает, что он должен делать, но понимает, что это не может продолжаться.

Он не знает, почему это понимание оставляет его наедине с желанием самовозгореться и кричать, кричать, кричать. Он не знает, почему ему хочется бросить все и рыдать. Он не знает - он просто хочет, чтобы все это прекратилось, но рано или поздно то безобразие, в которое они скатились, просто взорвется, и, возможно, просто разрушит их.

Ну, или только его, и

он не может позволить этому случиться, не сейчас, не когда все, чего он когда-либо хотел - было превзойти Аомине и снова ощутить, что все в его руках; но все, что он теперь чувствует - это слабость, и ощущение каждой его мечты, утекающей сквозь пальцы, и что бы он не делал, его положение только ухудшается.

(Чего бы хотел или не хотел Аомине, теперь уже не имеет значения; Аомине ненадежный, и идиот, и его ничего теперь не волнует. Сама идея того, что Кисе доверял каждому его слову, теперь уже кажется смешной, но какая-то часть его все еще хочет верить, и вот это.. это - последний сигнал к тому, что пора опускать занавес, до того, как его скопированная безразличность начнет трещать по швам.)

И даже после того, как он перестает отвечать на сообщения от Аомине, после того, как он раз за разом опаздывает, ничего не сказав, после того, как Аомине, наконец, понимает намек и перестает ждать его у школьных ворот, что-то продолжает сжирать Кисе изнутри;

(Так проще, - говорит он себе, - чем было бы в тот день, когда все это неизбежно взорвалось бы; и с этой мыслью он удаляет все сообщения и улыбается Момои мертвыми глазами, пока она не отворачивается, не в силах удержать взгляд.)

\---

Они заканчивают среднюю школу, и их пути расходятся.  
То, что они оставили после себя - наследство, и апатия длинною в жизнь.

Это должно быть намного грустнее, чем есть на самом деле, но, каким-то образом, все, что Кисе чувствует относительно поступления в старшую школу, это оцепенение, накрывающее его с головой.  
Он придет домой, сложит старую форму, как складывает три года воспоминаний: год блаженного забвения, год вялых вечеров, проведенных с другом, и год отчаянной ненависти к себе и невысказанных мечт. Все они лежат в коробке под его кровать, и ему кажется, что этого достаточно, чтобы забыть.  
В каком-то плане, это так и есть.

(Месяцы и месяцы спустя, он будет стоять на площадке и смотреть прямо в лицо агрессивному безразличию Аомине, и топить остатки прошлого в адреналине отчаянной решимости.  
Этого недостаточно, и никогда не было достаточно.  
Он проигрывает так же, как проигрывал всегда, с самого первого дня, и когда он плачет, в слезах его понимание того, что проигрывать он будет всегда.)

Не важно, имеет ли это значение, потому что он сам сделал выбор, и в том, во что он превратился, виноват только он сам.

\---

Говорят, что хороший конец бывают только у историй, законченных преждевременно.

В последующий год он иногда думает об этом; о втором классе средней школы, обо всем, что он разрушил своими беспокойными амбициями. Когда его новая команда интересуется его прошлым, Кисе ловко прячет беспокойство за ослепляющей улыбкой и преувеличенной жизнерадостностью, и быстро строит новые отношения взамен старых, утерянных.

Будут дни, когда все это будет казаться просто кошмаром, когда ему удастся забыть на время все, кроме тех воспоминаний, что переполняют его нежной теплотой; в эти моменты он думает о тихой лояльности Куроко, о суровой необычности Мидоримы, вполне предсказуемой лености Мурасакибары, и даже о неумолимой решительности Акаши.

Он вспомнит Момои и ощутит укол совести, но все в порядке; после короткой паузы они снова начинают обмениваться письмами, и сообщения их полны восторженной любви, которая заставляет его чувствовать себя отвратительно и прекрасно в тот же момент.

 _"Моя новая команда лучшая! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Сенпай иногда довольно суров, но он делает это, чтобы мы стали сильнее ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ Я буду усиленно тренироваться, чтобы в следующий раз всех победить! Пожалуйста, приходи и посмотри нашу игру!"_  
Он не лжет, отправляя сообщение, но сладкая горечь чувствуется в каждом слове.

Правда в том, что он скучает по ней.  
..Он по многому скучает.

Но жизнь продолжается, и, в конце-концов, понемногу становится легче; его дни наполнены искренним ссмехом и восторгом командной работы, и скоро он ощущает, что некоторые из многочисленных пустот в его душе оживают.  
Он не горит, как раньше, но и это - уже кое-что, и каждое утро он мечтает, что именно сегодня немой груз на его душе наконец исчезнет.  
Он увидит Аомине на матчах, и они встретятся взглядами так, словно их прошлое принадлежит совершенно не их жизням; они перекинутся парой-тройкой слов с осторожной дистанции, пока все следы их дружбы не останутся яркими, но далекими снами. Это его предел, потому что с каждой секундой, когда Аомине смотрит на него, его жизнь все глубже погружается во тьму.  
(И хоть есть времена, когда он думает о том, что бы могло случиться, ответь он тогда на сообщения, или дождись он его у школьных ворот - спроси он Аомине о том, что на самом деле значили те слова на тесте, на самом деле.. он не жалеет.)

И это не плохо.  
Это никак, если быть точнее; в такие моменты Кисе думает о том, что его амбиции, возможно, отпустили это безнадежное, обреченное соперничество, которое, как ему когда-то казалось, было между ними двумя.  
Он никогда не хотел, чтобы это что-либо значило, потому что намного проще притвориться, что это не так. Разумеется, все обернулось совершенно иначе.  
В любом случае, ему кажется, что он сможет научиться жить с этим;  
(но в следующий момент ему приходит сообщение от Момои и, о Господи, почему он сделал это, почему он избил Хайзаки, это же так рискованно, и в этот момент что-то меняется, и они снова будто в начале.)

\---

Он смотрит на неоконченное сообщение часами.

_Я соврал. Беру свои слова назад. Беру свои слова назад._  
 _(пожалуйста, вернись)_

Он удаляет сообщение.  
Он удаляет все новые и новые неоконченные сообщения каждый день, жалея, что когда-то он не ответил хотя бы на одно.

\---

Тем вечером он возвращался домой, когда за рукав его куртки кто-то кокетливо потянул.  
Когда он оборачивается, красивая девушка смотрит на него снизу вверх огромными, наивными глазами и, отчаянно краснея, неловко хихикает:  
\- Прошу прощения, но ты ведь Кисе-кун, так? Не мог бы ты.. пожалуйста, подпиши это.. пожалуйста?  
Призрачный свет чего-то, что он с тоской узнает в каждом ее жесте, когда девушка вручает ему журнал, открытый на развороте со статьей о нем. Она краснеет еще сильнее, и пальчики ее нервно перебирают складки ее юбки:  
\- Это мой любимый номер. Первый из всех, что я прочла.  
Он лишь кивает; из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал, она еще довольно приятна. В обычных ситуациях именно в этот момент он на автомате достает маркер и пытается решить, закончить автограф звездочкой или сердечком. В обычных ситуациях, он даже может предсказать ее последующие слова, но ее голос застает Кисе врасплох:  
\- Я увидела твое лицо, эту великолепную улыбку, и тотчас поняла - ты необыкновенный. Но.. влюбилась я в тебя из-за твоих амбиций.  
Маркер замирает над глянцевой бумагой. Под ним - его собственное улыбающееся лицо, изображающее черезмерную радость, а в рамочке рядом с его именем, восторженно значилось:  
 _"Что бы ты ни делал, главное - быть честным с самим собой!"_

В этот момент коробка воспоминаний под его кроватью открывается, и затапливает его разум всем, что он так отчаянно пытался забыть.

Он помнит насмешки и невыносимые издевки, и как его сердце пропускало удар каждый раз, когда Аомине улыбался широко и радостно после игры; истеричные попытки побега от преподавателей после того, как они разбили окно во время абсолютно безобидного матча в бейсбол метлами во время субботника, и как Момои ударила их обоих после; он помнит мечты, полные самонадеянности, высокомерные усмешки, и то, как невозможно было сказать, был ли Аомине когда-либо в своей жизи серьезен, но, каким-то образом, разгадка этой тайны - тоже часть его очарования.

Он помнит чувственную теплоту одного секрета на двоих, почти застенчивый вид на лице Аомине на самой заре, и то, как они постепенно привыкали к телам друг друга, будто все время мира было в их руках; он помнит все, даже самые крошечные проявления подавляемой любви, которым он сознательно старался не придавать значения, когда Аомине кончиками пальцев вел по его запястью и жарко дышал ему в затылок, и всем сердцем отвергаемое ощущение, словно желание большего было.. преступлением?

И Кисе осознает, что он все равно проигрывает, так, как никогда и не предполагал, что проиграет; но все в порядке, это не имеет значения, потому что что уж лучше он будет проигрывать всю жизнь, нежели будет имитировать то, во что больше не верит.  
(Потому что правда в том, что все это всегда имело значение, всегда  
больше, чем что-либо когда-либо значило, или будет значить)

 _"Ты должен быть честным с собой,_ " - прежний Кисе улыбается с глянцевой фотографии, и он чувствует, что в нем взрываются фейерверки.

И, возможно, нет такого понятия, как амбиция с первого взгляда,  
возможно, все, что он когда-либо знал о любви - ложь,  
но он снова ощущает, что в руках он держит свет, и лучи пробиваются сквозь кожу его ладоней наружу, и, каким-то образом, время, наконец, пришло.

Говорят, плохой конец бывает только у историй, законченных преждевременно.  
Это отнюдь не значит, что это легко, или что страх провала куда-то исчезает.  
Ты не можешь вечно имитировать то, во что не веришь, и;  
в ту ночь он смотрит на сообщение для Аомине два часа к ряду, а после отправляет.

(Полторы минуты спустя телефон вибрирует, и он читает короткое сообщение:  
 _Как же ты долго думал._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Phosphorite, for letting me translate this amazing piece. Rest assured, I did my best!


End file.
